An Everlasting Art
by insomniac.kisses
Summary: SasoriXOC A oneshot story where a girl gets turned into a puppet by her love. Rated M for blood, killing etc. Yeah, it kinda sucks but hey, I wanted to post it.


**HELLO WORLD! It's me again! This (points to below) was a story that me and my friend came up with. We were wondering how Sasori-dana made his human puppets. At first we thought- meh, probably some fancy shmancy jutsu. Then we came up with this. So I hope you enjoy this and I apologize ahead of time for any choppyness, spelling errors or grammar errors!**

**Koibito - lover  
Toku - shield  
Mamori - defense  
Purotekuto - protect**

* * *

Heather quietly walked down the eerily quiet hallway of the Akatsuki hideout. Earlier, Sasori asked Shelby to accompany him to his room. Earlier was 4 o'clock - it was now 11 pm. Something happened. And that something couldn't be good- whatever it was.

Chills ran down the young girl's spine as she stood in front of the puppet master's room. Shakily, she reached for the doorknob but with drawled. Her hand was flush against her chest, shaking. She gulped and raised her fist to the door.

_Tap._

No one answered.

_Tap. Tap._

"Sh-" She cleared her throat. "Shelby? Are you still in there?" Heather felt slightly relieved that her voice remained steady as she spoke.

But, once again, there was no answer.

Heather's heart pounded in her ears. Fear tangled with her blood that raced through her veins. Before she could realize it, she was already halfway in to the room.

The door closed with a small _'click' _and Heater's emerald eyes scanned the room. White walls, a futon, a desk- _Oh__God_. Heather's sharp gasp echoed through the quiet room. In the far left, there was a small table hidden by the shadows of the room. It was a wooden table with a figure laying on top. The figure was a girl- Shelby. The table itself was stained a dark red. Heather shook- she prayed -to whatever God there was- that it was paint.

Walking up to the table, Heather reached out and checked her friend's pulse. A relieved sigh escaped Heather's lips. Thank God. She's still alive. Blue chakra binds around her wrist, waist and ankles kept the brunette from moving. Her chest rose and fell- indicating that she was only sleeping.

Heather shook Shelby's shoulder. "Shelby. Shelby wake up!"

Shelby awoke with a start, eyes flashing open. "Heather? What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing!" Heather raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I... I don't remember..." Heather resisted smacking Shelby over the head. Though, she couldn't help the small tears that threatened to fall from relief and happiness. Heather frowned and pulled on Shelby but the harder she pulled, the tighter the chakra constricted on her body.

With a yelp, Shelby fell back on the table, tears bubbling over her eyes. "Heather- Stop! I can't breathe!"

Heather was just about to speak but the sound of the doorknob rattling made her heart pound. The doorknob twisted, and Heather jumped into the closet that was to the left of the table. She pressed her back to the cold wall and covered her mouth with her hands.

A red headed man walked in with a small vile in his hand. "Ah." A small, but noticeable smile formed on his lips as he saw Shelby. "So you're awake now..."

Shelby just closed her eyes from the constricting pain. Placing the vile down, Sasori rested his hands on the table and Shelby gasped as the chakra was loosened.

Shelby's eyes gazed into Sasori's dusty red ones as he leaned down and gave the girl a soft kiss. Shelby closed her eyes for a moment then her eyes snapped open. A liquid slithered down her throat- numbing everything it came into contact with. Quickly, the numbing sensation spread through her whole body. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel Sasori's lips or his warm breath. She couldn't feel the warm tears that flew down her cheeks or the chakra binds.

From the closet, Heather's eyes widened, one hand still over her mouth. He poisoned her. He freakin' **POISONED **her!

Shelby's brown eyes became duller and duller and duller. The vile fell off the table and shattered as her eyes closed. Sasori ignored the shattered glass and gently dabbed her drying tears away with his sleeve.

Sasori stood up straight. Now it was time to work.

With a quick swipe, a gash formed on her neck. Blood gushed from the wound as a metallic stench filled the air. The red liquid drenched her shirt and her chestnut brown hair. Slowly but steadily it dripped off the table into small bowls on the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip_.

Heather's breath caught in her throat and she had to bite her fist so she wouldn't scream. Shelby... She's going to _die_. Salty tears began to fall from her emerald eyes.

The color slowly drained from the once lively girl's skin. The pink from her lips became a pale ashen color. Sasori just stood, indifferent as if this didn't even faze him. The bastard. He _killed _her!

As the time passed, the gash on her neck became a scab. Sasori walked to the other side of the table, stepping into a puddle of blood- Shelby's blood. Each time he stepped, the sticky sound of the blood on his shoe made Heather wince.

Heather glanced to the bowls on the floor. They were nearly full. She looked back to Sasori to see him next to her again with a raised kunai to her neck. With a simple flick of the wrist, a new- almost deeper gash appeared and began to leak the metallic liquid.

Heather winced again. Why was he doing this? Didn't he love her like she loved him? This doesn't make any sense! Did he just use her for a tool?

Sasori bent down and placed one finger in a wooden bowl. Swirling his finger around, he watched as the blood rippled. What sounded like a hum escaped his puppet lips. Extracting his finger from the bowl, he wiped his finger on a nearby curtain hanging innocently from the window.

Heather stared at the now paper white girl on the table. Blood was matted in her brown hair and her clothes were stained with blood. Sasori ran his hand through her hair and smiled. "Soon." He bent down once again and kissed her now frozen lips.

He gathered the bowls from the floor and placed them on the desk. Opening the drawer he pulled out four small boxes. From one box he drew out a small amount of powder and mixed it with blood from two of the seven bowls. Opening the second box he added the powder to three of the bowls. And he put the last two different powders in the remaining two bowls.

Sasori muttered as he placed the powders in the bowls. "Stun. Kill. Suffocation. Paralysis." Heather's eyes widened. They were poisons! So he used blood as the base for the poison...

As Heather was lost in thought, Sasori walked back over to the table where Shelby laid. The same kunai stained with her blood was in his hand once again and he raised it to Shelby's right shoulder. He pressed down, the kunai piercing her pale skin and sliced a gash all the way to her wrist.

Heather looked away. She couldn't watch this. New tears cascaded down her face, falling into her hands. The girl shook with silent sobs.

Whatever blood was left in Shelby bled from the gash as Sasori cut straight to the bone. Heather's eyes were wrenched shut. This was a bad dream. It had to be!

Sasori extracted the bones from Shelby's arm and placed them where the bowls once were -on the floor at the end of the table. He continued to do this to her other arm and legs but through the whole time, Heather never looked. She stayed perfectly still, crying.

Sasori then moved the bowls off the desk and replaced them with the bones. His hands moved too fast for Heather to interpret the hand signs and a dark blue light emitted from the bones. They cracked sickly and crumbled into fine grains of dust. Sasori swept them off his desk into a larger wooden bowl. Heather noticed that even with the small amount of light that shown, she saw the bone dust glitter as the light hit it. Sinfully beautiful.

Sasori then reached for a large bottle that looked similar to molasses. Thick and brown. As he poured a small amount in, he grabbed another bottle- this one holding a semi-clear liquid and wasn't a thick as the first. He poured a lot of what-ever it was into the bowl. And using what looked like a thick stick, he mixed it all together. Heather squinted through her tears to see what it was- all she could see was a glittering honey-like liquid.

The scorpion abandoned the bowl and walked back over to what was left of Shelby. Heather's stomach churned. It was simply disturbing. He said he loved her... Was _this _loving her?

Again, he held the kunai in his grasp. Heather's eyes widened and in what seemed like slow-motion, he stabbed the kunai into the girl's stomach. Heather closed her eyes and looked away. Even though she couldn't see anything, she still heard the ripping of flesh. She shook- dry tears falling. She couldn't cry anymore.

Heather winced as she saw Sasori take out the intestines of Shelby and place them within a wooden box. She noticed the lungs and the stomach, but that's all she was able to see- she shut her eyes before she saw anymore.

Sasori sealed the wooden box and with a few hand signs, the box caught fire. The crackling and snapping of the wood reached Heather's ears, and she silently prayed that this would all be over soon.

But Sasori wasn't done yet.

Opening another drawer of the desk, he took out a small carved box with the word "Koibito" carved into the lid. He opened the box and inside it was lined with black silk. He placed the box on the right side of Shelby, close to her heart. Sasori placed both hands on the table and sighed. His hands left the table and formed a dozen hand signs. Then he laid both hands on the skin above Shelby's heart. A bright green light made Heather wince and what looked like Shelby's heart was ripped from her chest and was placed in the box.

Sasori closed the box, sealing it permanently with tags saying "Toku", "Mamori" and "Purotekuto". A blue light appeared around each tag, and sizzled, molding it into the box.

Then Sasori gingerly picked up the box and placed it inside Shelby's dissected body. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a thin silver needle and a spindle of white thread. He tossed the spindle into the bowl of the honey colored liquid and when he pulled it out, it was nearly the same color as Shelby's once lively skin.

He set the needle and thread down. And then, he just stood there, staring at what was left of Shelby's body. Suddenly, chains of chakra wrapped around the box inside of the girl's chest and the box was fastened in mid air by chains of Sasori's chakra.

He picked up the needle and thread and placed the thread carefully through the needle's eye and tied a small knot right underneath the eye. But before he went to work, he discarded of all the blood matted rags that were still on her body. Dried blood was stuck to her pale skin and her clothes were almost hard.

Sasori then grabbed hold of the needle and pierced Shelby's skin. He began to sew. Small and precise stitches were made down the front of Shelby, along her arms, around her wrists and elbows, knees and ankles. He then sewed around her neck, closing the gash wounds he first made. The man's fingers were covered with Shelby's caked-on blood- but he didn't mind. He just continued with his work.

Soon, Shelby was completely sewed up. She looked almost like she always did- besides the fact that dried blood was all over her dead body.

Sasori then took a cloth and water and wiped Shelby's face off. He then dipped the cloth in water again and watched as the red blood contaminated the once clear crystal water. He raised his hand and wiped Shelby's neck, erasing all of the blood. Heather looked on in shock. She couldn't even see the stitches now. Sasori continued to clean the girl's body, and Heather just watched in shock. How long has it been since she walked into this room? How long has Shelby been dead now?

After he finished, Sasori traded the bloody water bucket for the bowl that held the honey-colored liquid. Using a new and cleaner cloth, he dipped the cloth into the bowl and withdrew it, revealing the once white cloth to be a honey-like color. He gently wiped Shelby's face with it, coloring her with her old life-like skin color. He dropped the cloth back into the liquid and let it sink into the bowl. Sasori raised his hand from the bowl, the liquid dripping from his fingers. Slowly and ever so tenderly, he traced her lips. The ashen color faded into a pink color, and Sasori's finger lingered over her lips.

He pulled away and reached for the cloth, covering her neck with the liquid. He traced his fingers down her arms leaving trails of the honey liquid.

What felt like an hour passed and Heather's eyelids began to grow heavy. She blinked once.

Sasori finished coating the front of her and gently turned her so she was laying on her stomach. He picked up a paintbrush and dipped the paintbrush into crimson paint. Heather then realized that it was not paint but Sasori's own blood. He quickly and swiftly painted a picture of a scorpion onto Shelby's pale back. The blood dried and hardened against Shelby's skin.

Heather blinked again.

The male picked up the cloth again and began to cover the back of Shelby in the liquid.

And again.

Sasori flipped Shelby over once again. He placed the now empty bowl on the floor and it made a 'clunk'ing sound as it hit the floor. Heather's eye sight became blurry as Sasori cupped the face of the girl and slowly lowed his head to rest his lips upon her cold ones.

_Th-thump._

The fourth time she fell asleep.

Cold. Heather shivered. Reaching around, she felt for a blanket but the only thing she felt was a cold wooden floor. Why was she on the floor?

Heather's emerald eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. Shelby?! Where was she? She looked through the crack in the open closet door and noticed that the girl on the table was no longer there. Looking once around the room she noticed Sasori wasn't there either.

Slowly, she stood up but stumbled over her own weight. Heather took deep breaths and opened the closet door. She looked around the room and spotted a small figure sitting in the corner on the other side of the room.

Heather's heart beat pounded in her ears as she shakily walked over to the sitting figure. Chestnut hair. Shelby.

The red-headed girl fell to her knees in front of the other. A shaking hand reached up to grab hold of the slouching girl's shoulder. "Sh- shelby?"

As if in slow motion, the girl at question raised her head, revealing two large brown eyes. "Heather!?"

Heather's eyes watered as she threw herself into her friends arms. But... even though Shelby was hugging her back, something felt ...wrong. Shelby was cold, hollow and hard- like wood.

Heather withdrew and stared at Shelby. She looked the same- except for her eyes. They were alive and joyful but they held no shine to them. They were like a doll's eyes. Beautiful, but empty.

Shelby's smile faltered and she gazed at Heather.

Heather smiled, "What's wrong?"

"I.." Shelby looked around the room, a troubled look on her face. "I can't see you."

Heather blinked. "What? How can you not? You saw it was me right?"

Shelby shook her head, her newly cleaned brown locks swaying. "No, I can _see _just fine. But I can't see colors... all I see are shades of grey."

Heather frowned. "You see black and white?"

Shelby nodded.

Tears bubbled over Heather's eyes, blurring her vision of Shelby's worried face.

"Heather what's wrong?"

Heather shook her head smiling. "I'm just so happy you're ok. I'm just happy you're alive." She hugged Shelby once again, tears falling on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby hugged back, saying that she was happy she was too.

Both girls stood up and Heather noticed the stitches around Shelby's neck. Her smile faltered. Heather glanced out of the window noticing that it was almost sunset- meaning she was asleep the whole day.

"Ah, Shelby I should go to my room now. I was already missing for a day." Heather walked over to the door, Shelby trailing behind.

"Okie dokie! You'll come visit me tomorrow right?"

Heather couldn't help but smile with her friend. "Of course." Tears began to fall again. Heather's heart constricted tighter and tighter. It was so hard to breathe.

Shelby, thinking that Heather was crying because of relief again, hugged her-still smiling. "I'm so happy you're my friend Heather. Tomorrow, when you come, we can talk about a whole bunch of things- reminisce if you'd like to."

"I'd love to." And with one last look at Shelby, Heather left the room, closing the door behind her. She fell back against the door, shaking with sadness. She wasn't crying because of relief. She was crying because she wasn't going to see Shelby ever again.

When she got to the kitchen, she was greeted by a sad Deidara. Though he was happy to see her, he sat at the table, pouting.

"Ne, Deidara, what's wrong?"

"Sasori-dana isn't coming back, un." Deidara frowned. Heather's eyes widened. Her heart nearly stopped beating for a moment. The pain she felt for Shelby grew by the second. Deidara stood up, a key in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Leader-sama told me to lock his room up, un." And with that he left the kitchen.

Heather fell to her knees, shaking. Her tears were gone now- she would never cry ever again.

A girl sat on a dusty bed fifty years from that fateful day. Her small cold fingers played with her hair, twisting a strand around her finger. A pale smile graced her lips as she hummed a sweetly sorrowful song. It was bitter-sweet because she thought of being reunited with her best friend and lover once again... though, she knew it could never happen. She could never die.

...For she is living eternity...

...Forever...

...She's an everlasting art...

...She will never die...

* * *

**I.K. - (taps glass) Oi, didja make it all the way down here? Aweshomes...now.. you see this pretty little purple button? That is your friend. Click it. NOW! heh. well i thank you a hundred times for actually reading this. THANK YOU!**


End file.
